Collection of One Shots
by BeSmiley
Summary: This will be a collection of One shots based on my story Walking in circle though they can be read separately. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again ! I didn't think I could have the inspiration to add to Walking in circle but here I am with this little One shot which is a continuity to WIC. **

**So, every time I will have the inspiration to add to WIC (the chapters won't be in chronological order, sometimes they will have kids, sometimes it will just be the start of their relationship) I will post it there. This "story" will be an assortment of one shots which can also be read separately from WIC (it will be stated in the AN if the OS will have a connection with WIC). **

**Reply to reviews from WIC's last chapter:**

**warthogHerme:**** Thank you so much :)**

**mrsh:**** The epilogue destroyed my faith in JK xD Thank you :)**

**Karatekid-Ninja**** : Thank you! :) I hope you will see this chapter and that you will like it too! :)**

**Anotherboarduser:**** Thank you so much! :)**

**bet7368:**** Oh, thank YOU so much! :D**

**Draco lover 91:**** Thank you :)**

**Team1DUnionJcat:**** Thank you! :) It means a lot!**

**Thank you so much for all the favorite, follow, and reviews WIC got! You guys are amazing! Thank you :) It means a lot to me to know that you liked it :)**

**I don't own anything. **

**Just so you don't get lost**

**In this chapter:**

**Harry & Hermione's children: **

James Sirius Potter: 13 years old

Aidan Ronald Potter: 8 years old

Lily Cho Potter: 3 years old

**Ron & Luna's children:**

Lysandra Weasley: 15 years old

Lorcan and Lenon Weasley: 12 years old

Lisel Weasley: 6 years old

**Oliver & Cho's children:**

Olivia Wood: 10 years old

Isabella Wood: 6 years old

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"When will I go there?" A little boy with bright green eyes, and disheveled black hair asked his mother looking at the big train in front of him.

"You want to leave me already?" His mother asked him, hugging him from behind, while dropping a kiss on his head, his unruly hair tickling her nose.

"No." He replied, still looking intently at the train while leaning his head on his mother's.

"Come on, let's go say goodbye to James." She told him softly, kissing his head again.

The little boy nodded and let his mom tug him toward their family. He couldn't wait to get on that train someday.

"You're sure you have everything." A man in his thirties asked one of his sons while holding a little girl with brown curls in his arms.

"Dad, I'm thirteen not eight." James Potter smirked at his little brother who furrowed his brow.

"You can be thirteen, twenty, or fifty; we will still ask these sorts of questions young men. Now answer your father." The browned haired woman told him, pursing her lips.

James sighed and nodded. "I have everything." He replied, in a bored tone.

"Even your wand?" The eight year old boy asked.

"Of course." His brother replied, looking in his pockets, his face blanching when all of the pockets in his robes were found wandless.

The little boy laughed loudly and shook his head. He pulled a wand out of his jean and gave it to his brother, smiling innocently.

"Aidan." Hermione chastised.

"I found it on the kitchen table." The little boy shrugged, smiling at his mother.

Hermione sighed, looking at her eldest child. "Someday you will forget your head."

"As long as I forget it in Eleanor Duval's pocket, I won't mind." He declared, making his mother roll her eyes while his father laughed.

"Hello, aunty Mione." Lysandra Weasley came toward them, interrupting the conversation before Hermione could start her 'studying is more important than girls' rant.

"Hello Lis. Ready for the big day?" Hermione asked hugging the girl while glaring at James.

"As usual." She smiled, hugging her uncle and her little cousins.

"You wanna play?" The little girl with bright green eyes and curly hair asked the blonde adolescent.

"Oh I'm sorry Lily but I need to go, but next time I'll play with you, promise." She smiled. "Mom and dad are this way." The girl pointed toward the end of the train.

"Come on then." Harry told them, giving Lily to Hermione, while putting a hand to his wife's back.

They all made their way toward the Weasley family, James and Lysander talking about how excited they were to go back to Hogwarts.

"Guys! Long time no see!" A red haired man smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Two days Ronald." A harsh voice replied.

"A day without you is already a tragedy Mione." He replied, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"The train is going to take off in a few minutes, it's time to say goodbye love." Luna told her eldest daughter, hugging her.

Hermione sighed, looking at her son who was hugging his father. "I'll miss you dad." She heard him say before stepping back and taking a step toward her.

"Write me, okay?" She whispered, hugging him.

"I will mommy."

She smiled tearfully. It was so hard to let her little boy go away.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing his cheek, while brushing his hair.

He sent her a small smile before looking at Lily.

"Bye Lils." He smiled, hugging his little sister. "I will miss you. Make Aidan's life a living hell."

"James." Hermione yelled, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, smiling, and went back to his little brother who was standing next to his mom, looking at the train.

"Three more years Aid'."

Aidan nodded, and turned toward his brother. "I will miss you."

James nodded, debating on hugging his younger brother. His choice was made when his little brother stepped up to put his arms around the taller boy.

"I'll miss you too buddy. Try not to work too hard at school, okay? Have fun." James advised.

Aidan nodded, still hugging his brother. "Write to tell me how it is there."

"As usual." James smiled.

Aidan smiled back, his green eyes lighting up. "Thank you."

"No problem." James replied, hitting his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"You need to go." Hermione said tearfully

James nodded, stepping back. "I love you all."

"We love you too, son. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Of course not." James smirked, turning around when he heard his name being called by Lorcan and Lenon, his best friends.

"I love you James." Hermione said, waving at her little boy who was getting on the train.

"Don't be so sad." Harry smiled, hugging his wife. "I'm sensing we will receive an owl from the school soon enough."

"James isn't that bad." Hermione told him offended, while Harry laughed.

"He's the new generation of the Marauders." Harry smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Don't say that." Hermione whined, looking at her husband pleadingly.

"Aidan will join him."

"No." Hermione half yelled, dragging Aidan to her, and hugging him. He was her little boy, the one who loved reading as much as her.

"Sorry love, it's how the universe works." Harry nodded, smiling at his wife who was now hugging two of their children.

"Mom, don't worry. I won't become like dad."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at his eight year old son who just shrugged in reply. "I won't miss you when you'll go to Hogwarts." The boy who lived told Aidan, pouting.

The little boy laughed and tried to free one of his arms to touch his father. "Well, I will."

"Well, you should." Hermione whispered, looking at James who was smiling at them tenderly.

His family might be crazy but he loved them dearly. Even Aidan!

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it :)**

**PS: I take requests, if you want to read something let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :)**

**So I had a request and it was given by ****MinecraftDanny****. Here it**** is: **

"_**Can you do one where is Hermione is in a near-death experience and Harry realizes he loves her?"**_

**So first thank you for your kind words as well as reading the previous OS and leaving a review, it means a lot to me! **

**Here's my take on Harry falling in love after Hermione is in a near-death experience. It's not really my forte, I had already tried to write something like that but it wasn't good at all. I hope this is okay! **

**It's also in the WIC universe but this time the children are younger:**

**James is 10 years old**

**Aidan is 4,5 years old Hermione's pregnant with Lily**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, coming out of the bathroom in a light pajama bottom before going under the cover and sitting beside his wife.

"I'm looking at our photo album." Hermione replied, turning the book slightly toward him.

He smiled when he saw the moving picture at the top of the page.

"That was when I realized I was in love with you." Hermione whispered softly, chuckling every time her fourteen year old self jumped on Harry to hug him. "I look absolutely crazy."

"You are crazy." Her husband smirked, putting an arm around her shoulder. "So, Rita Skeeter was right?" He asked quickly, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm not crazy." She told him offended. "And, no, Skeeter wasn't right. She said that we were a _couple_. We weren't in reality."

He laughed but nodded nonetheless. "It was just in your dreams then." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her hit his shoulder slightly while rolling her eyes.

"You're insufferable."

"But you love me." He replied, looking at the picture again.

"What about you?" Hermione finally asked him in a nonchalant voice, letting his previous statement unanswered.

"What?" He asked, turning the pages of the album.

"When did you realize you were in love with me?"

He looked up at her, lost in his thoughts. _Was it that difficult to remember it?_ Hermione thought.

"I would say…" He finally began. "Hum… I would say in fifth year."

"How did it happen?" She asked, closing the album and putting it on her nightstand.

"I can ask the same question." He smirked, lying down next to her, while she nuzzled his side.

"Harry." Hermione warned, putting her head on his chest and looking up at him. "I'm the one pregnant with your third child; remember what happened the last time you played smartass with me."

He swallowed, touching his hair, remembering her continuous attempt at hexing him. Thankfully his auror reflexes had kicked in and he was able to dodge every single one of her hex. Then again, if he had been slower, his hair wouldn't have survived.

"Very well then, it was after what happened at the ministry." He started softly, the souvenir of that night still painful for him. "You were hurt because of me." He swallowed. He could still see the event of that night like it was just yesterday, like he was still at the Ministry. He could still feel his wand digging painfully in his hand because of the tight grip he was keeping on it.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have disarmed him instead of silencing him." Hermione brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's no one's fault." Harry interrupted her.

He still felt like he was the one responsible of it, but he knew that if he told her that she would go into one of her heartfelt and wonderful speech and he didn't feel like hearing it today. He had failed her that night and he couldn't shake that feeling away.

"Anyway, I think that the moment I realized I liked you was when I saw Dolohov's wand pointed at you and that I saw you fall." She had become so pale in just a few seconds he had thought that the death eater had killed her. Her body had fallen on the floor before he was able to reach her. "It was painful, terrifying… I didn't know what to do." He whispered, looking at her.

Hermione nodded, urging him to continue. "The only thing which came to mind was that you were dead and that I would never see your beautiful smile again but then Neville screamed at me that you were still alive… I felt so relieved." He smiled at her, kissing her. "When I thought you were dead I just wanted to stop, go over to Voldemort and tell him to kill me already. Saving the wizarding world had no meaning if you weren't there to see it. When Neville told me you were okay, I felt like I could breathe again." He explained, looking at the ceiling.

"Later on when you were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts I couldn't stay away from your bedside. Ginny asked me numerous times to come with her because her ankle was broken and she wanted Pomfrey to heal her. I didn't acknowledge her." He laughed while she smiled. "I actually didn't even apologize afterwards. But I don't care, you were hurt and even Pomfrey was at a loss about what she was supposed to do. I was terrified; I thought I was going to lose you. I think it was during your little coma that I truly realized the extent of my love for you. I realized that it wasn't just love, it was _love_." He told her, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Aren't those the same things?" She whispered.

"The love I'm talking about is immense, terrifying, beautiful. It's what makes me absolutely sure that you are the love of my life, that you're the one who's supposed to be by my side…"

"Yet you chose Ginny." She cut him off.

"I thought you were in love with Ron and I was only your best friend, your brother…" He stopped talking suddenly, smiling. "I shouldn't be saying that seeing as we're now married with two little devils nicely tucked into their beds."

"James is awake." Hermione replied, smiling at him.

"What?" Her husband frowned, looking at the door.

"I heard him move a few minutes ago." She replied, standing up. Outside of the covers you could see the obvious baby bump she was sporting. Harry smiled, he loved seeing her pregnant, knowing she was his unconditionally.

"I love you." She smiled at him, walking to the door.

"I love you too. Don't be too harsh on him." Harry winked.

"Of course not."

He laughed and stood up, following her. He wanted to see that, he loved watching Hermione with their sons.

"James, it's already past your bed time." He heard his wife whisper harshly while looking disapprovingly at their first born.

"I couldn't sleep." The boy told her, smiling brightly.

"What about your mom reads you a story, Jamie?"

The little boy nodded, smiling at his father while Hermione looked exasperated.

"Which story do you want?" She finally conceited.

"Hogwarts: a history." James smiled at his mother.

She nodded, approving the choice and went to sit next to him once she had the book. The little boy put his mom's arms around him and tucked his face into her side.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his head, opening the book.

"I'll be in our room." Harry smiled, letting his wife and son share their special moment.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Update: Thanks so much to Virgo girl 14 for an awesome review and for pointing out that I had wrote Pomfresh instead of Pomfrey ! (I sometimes put the french names instead of the english ones :/ xD). Thank you Virgo girl 14 !**


	3. This isn't a hotel room

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you will like this one, I'm sorry for the wait. Big things coming up for another story (Obsession if anyone is interested) and writer block (or fluff writer block...? You know what I mean….? No, well, moving on!) :D**

**Jkarr:**** We all need a bit of fluff in our lives :) Thanks for the review !**

**Virgo girl 14:**** Thank you! :D I had the French mode on when I was writing it sorry xD Thank you I hope you will like this one too! :) Thanks again! :D**

**Anotherboarduser:**** Oh, Thanks ! :D **

**starboy454:**** Thank you :)**

**twlightbella:**** :P**

**hhrforever:**** Well I hated how the book ended anyway xD :P Thank you so much, I also would have liked to see it, maybe not in the books but on Pottermore or something, also not with Harry/Ginny! I'm not really fond of Ginny xD.**

**WarthogHerme:**** Every time I read you review I just laugh so much! Thank you it's the best compliment ever! xD I refuse to reread the 7****th**** book because of the epilogue and because she killed everyone! Honestly who would kill Fred!? And why does she have to always put an orphan in every generation!? Poor Teddy… Thank god fanfictions exist to fill the hole that JK left in us! xD Anyway, thank you sooooo soooo much! :D**

**Mrs. Granger Potter:**** Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, I hope you will like this one! :D**

**The story takes place Pre-baby and Pre-wedding!**

**Let me know what you think, I hope you like it! :D**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**This isn't a hotel room"**

"Really Hermione? Really? A library?" Harry laughed looking at the sea of books surrounding him. "And here I thought we had finished Hogwarts." He sighed dramatically.

"Oh shut it, there was nowhere else to go." His brunette companion huffed, hitting him on the shoulder.

Hermione was shivering, her lips turning slightly blue due to the storm outside. The heavy rain had managed to pass through the thin barrier of her cardigan, damping her beige shirt. She only wanted two days of sun and calm with Harry to enjoy their newly house arrangement and the rain couldn't have a worst timing. She sighed, turning toward her boyfriend when he talked.

"True." Harry conceded after a few minutes of silence, wincing slightly when the hand he had carded through his hair met the cold and very wet surface of his dark locks.

"We can wait here." Hermione whispered, looking in awe at the little bookshop, excitement bubbling inside her and making her inside fuzzy. There were so many books and it was heaven to her.

The little library was cozy. There were a few armchairs thrown here and there and large mahogany bookcases everywhere. The room looked like it was messy but it worked well and gave a sense of privacy and comfort which warmed her still cold body.

"I knew you would say that." Harry laughed lightly, looking around also. The place reminded him of the Gryffindor common room but with way more books. It made him slightly nostalgic to think about the home which had been his for seven years.

Suddenly, a man came from a little door which was behind a counter, startling both of them and making them turn to face him.

"Oh, hello. I didn't hear you come in." A gruff voice said which Harry realized belonged to the tiny man in front of them. He was a bit taller than Harry was when he was a second year but was definitely more frightening.

The comment he had said made Hermione frown. It was strange that he didn't hear them since they had made quite a few loud noises while coming through the door.

"Hello, we're sorry. We were just looking for somewhere to hide away from the rain." Harry answered, getting uncomfortable against the scrutiny of the man in front of him.

The man cocked his head slightly and looked at the big window where he could indeed see the rain falling hard on the pavement outside. He didn't even remark it before.

"Is it okay if we look around?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly while holding Harry's hand tighter. This man was strange and was starting to creep her out.

The man nodded. "I will be behind if you need anything." He said mentioning to the little door behind him.

The two Gryffindors nodded, watching him go.

"Well, that was strange." Harry laughed, looking at Hermione.

"Hush, he may hear you." She replied, hitting him lightly on his arm while looking at the door.

"Oh come on, he seems like he's half deaf." Harry whispered anyway, pulling a hand through his hair and following Hermione who was well on the way to lose herself in between the bookcases.

He watched her walk from shelf to shelf, looking at the spine of every book displayed. She was beautiful with her hair damp from the rain, her bright brown eyes and her small smile. He couldn't believe the luck he had at having been granted a second chance with Hermione.

"Oh my, look at that! It's the first edition of Pride and Prejudice." Hermione pulled him out of his contemplation of her.

"Harry look!" She whispered again, awed, while touching the book with the tip of her fingers, scared that she may leave a stain on it.

"You already have it." Harry answered, smiling at her while coming behind her and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Not the _first_ edition." She turned around, eyes alight with excitement. "Do you even know how much they cost? Do you think he will accept if I purchase it?" She asked, looking back at the book with delight and a hint of worry. "Oh Harry, I hope he will. I wouldn't be able to walk out of here without it." She whispered, touching the book again as if it was a precious treasure.

"I love you." Harry whispered suddenly, enthralled by her.

Hermione's heart stopped during a few seconds and looked back at him, forgetting the book. He was looking at her so intently she felt like he was trying to remember this moment, and carve it into his memory if he couldn't do it in stone. He was looking at her in awe, as if he hadn't seen her before.

He had said the words like it was the most obvious thing on earth, so beautifully it warmed her heart. She had never felt this wanted, beautiful and loved in her entire life.

"I love you too." She whispered too.

It was a simple answer, simple and true. She had always loved him. From back when he was her best friend to the time he finally became her lover. He was the only person she could tell everything and who wouldn't judge her, the one who could make her fall in love with him so easily and who could make her heartbeat quicken in a look.

It wasn't the first time they had said 'I love you' to each other, but it was the first time since Hermione got back from New York. She had missed hearing it, even though before it was in a platonic way.

Harry smiled at her answer and took the few steps which were separating them. Once he was right in front of her, he caressed her cheek softly with his fingers and bent down to kiss her. His lips moved firmly against hers, taking her bottom lip in between his.

"I love you." He whispered again, their lips still touching.

She smiled brightly. "I love you too."

He kissed her again when a gruff voice startled them. They pulled apart and saw the tiny man from before glaring at them.

"This isn't a hotel room. The shop's closing." He said.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "We are sorry. Would it be possible to purchase this book?" She asked, taking _Pride and Prejudice_ out of its place to show to the librarian.

"No." He replied.

"But…" Hermione started, a frown appearing on her face.

"It isn't for sale." He cut her off, turning around.

Hermione put the book back, looking defeated.

"Are you sure, mister?" Harry asked when they had come in front of the counter.

"The shop's closing." He replied again, still walking.

"Come on Harry." Hermione took his hand and led him out of the library, and away from the strange man inside.

"We should have tried again, he may have said yes after a bit of convincing." The black haired boy said.

"I don't think so." His girlfriend replied, making her way toward the hotel they were staying at. "Let's not think about it. What about dinner?" She smiled at him.

"I love you." He shrugged while she laughed.

"Or we could skip dinner?" She smiled warmly.

"I love you." He replied again maliciously.

Her beautiful laugh rang again and he couldn't stop the burning desire to hold and kiss her again.

"Skipping dinner then." She smiled, looking at him with pure adoration.

He nodded and kissed her again, pulling apart for the duration of their journey toward their room.

* * *

A few hours later when Hermione woke up, instead of seeing her boyfriend sleeping peacefully alongside her she found the first edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ as well as a single red rose in his place.

* * *

**I hope you like it :)**

**Maybe more coming this week if I can shake this writer block off!**

******PS: I take requests, if you want to read something let me know!**


End file.
